


Кофе

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining, Romance, Smutlet, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/73377) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> Этот фик является переводом, выполненным с любезного разрешения чудесной Resonant. Пожалуйста, если фик вам понравился, перейдите по ссылке c его названием выше и нажмите кнопочку Kudos внизу страницы, чтобы выразить свою благодарность автору. Регистрация на архиве для этого не требуется.

На рубашке Джона мелкие пуговицы. Он чувствует, как они выскальзывают у Родин из пальцев раз, другой, и когда ладони Родни упираются ему в грудь, Джон чувствует, что у него дрожат руки.  
Кофе, шоколад и настоящий алкоголь, а не атосианский самогон. Запчасти для сломанного оборудования, пополнение истощившихся медзапасов, одежда, не протёртая на швах. Сыр. Чипсы. Диски. Сегодня они наконец разгрузили «Дедал» и словно бы наступило рождество.  
Рубашка у Родни тоже новая, яркая и абсолютно безвкусная, но она просто накинута поверх новой футболки, и потому Джон легко стягивает её с его плеч.  
— Да, да, — говорит Родни, и отступает ровно настолько, чтобы стащить и футболку.  
Джон расстёгивает собственную рубашку, и Родни делает то же, что и всегда: проводит вздрагивающей рукой вверх по покрытой волосами груди Джона. Он издаёт тот же удивлённый, возбуждённый возглас, который вырывался у него все эти месяцы, и снова целует Джона, глубоко и нетерпеливо, оставляя вкус кофе у него на губах.  
Родни никогда не связывался с парнями до «Атлантиды». Джон понятия не имеет, какая муха его укусила, что он решил сделать это теперь.  
Брюки у Родни из жёсткой ткани и пахнут краской — Джон прижимается к ним лицом, тыкаясь носом в его член. Даже боксерки под ними, и те новые. Джон стаскивает их вниз, губами поднимается по члену Родни и заглатывает его целиком. Скорее всего, никто такого с Родни раньше не делал. Джон готов воспользоваться любым преимуществом, которое может получить.  
С «Дедалом» прибыла и почта. Нетерпеливый почерк с обратным наклоном на конверте для Элизабет, для Беккета — письмо от племянника или племянницы, неловкие каракули первоклашки. Но Родни получил только деловую почту. Оксфорд. Принстон. Иль-де-Франс.  
То, что между ними происходит, то, что они скрывают даже от самих себя... Джон не знает, хватит ли этого, чтобы удержать здесь Родни теперь, когда он волен уехать. Теперь, когда ему напомнили обо всём, от чего он отказался.  
— Подожди, — говорит Родни, и Джон немедленно выпускает его член, поднимается на ноги и целует его в горчащие губы.  
Родни тянет Джона за пояс новых брюк, Джон сбрасывает их, они укладываются на узкую незастеленную кровать Родни, и Джон целует его: медленно, влажно, чувственно — так, как ему нравится. Конверты соскальзывают с изножья кровати и рассыпаются на полу.  
Джону писем не пришло. Даже АОЛ не удалось проследить за ним до Антарктики. Да он и не хочет ни от кого вестей. Ему вполне достаточно новой одежды, арахисового масла, свежей части «Звёздных войн» и возможности наблюдать за лицом Родни, когда тот почует аромат зёрен французской обжарки.  
Их запах только что не сочится у Родни из пор. Он в одиночку выпил чуть ли не полтора кофейника. Там, на земле, есть кофе, телевидение и гражданская служба, на которой никто не стреляет. Там, на земле, есть женщины, длинноногие блондинки-интеллектуалки, гладкие и податливые под его руками, способные дать Родни то, чего они с Джоном никогда не давали друг другу. Признания, обещания, не суть. Больше, чем вот это.  
Джон соскальзывает вниз по постели под Родни, прикусывая его сосок, чтобы ощутить движение, которым он всегда отвечает: как будто одновременно хочет остановить и чтобы это никогда не кончалось. Родни подаётся назад, задыхаясь, и смотрит вниз на Джона долгим ищущим голодным взглядом — а потом переворачивает их обоих, притягивает Джона на себя, раздвигая ноги и обхватывая его бёдра. Предлагая то, что, знает Джон, не предлагал никому прежде.  
— Джон, — произносит он. — Ты?..  
Джон мало что никому прежде не предлагал, но сейчас, когда он внутри, когда он двигается в жаркой плоти Родни и Родни выдыхает "а!" снова и снова, он думает, что может сказать Родни, чего хочет. Хотя бы это он может сделать, пускай они никогда друг друга ни о чём не просили. У Родни есть то, что нужно Джону, Родни может это забрать — и Джон окажется в одинаковой опасности, скажет он или нет. Может быть, если он откроет Родни свой страх, они снова будут на равных.  
— Останься, — говорит он.  
— Джон? — пьяно произносит Родни.  
— Не возвращайся с ними, — говорит Джон. — Останься. Останься со мной, — и когда он тянется вниз и дотрагивается до лица Родни ладонью, рука у него дрожит.


End file.
